Infectuous
by Cristal the Cat
Summary: It's been two years since the plague stated. Two years since Danny was forced away from his family and friends by unforeseen circumstances. Now he tries to find them again, but he's running out of time. With each passing day, will he make it out alive? Rated T just because.
1. Prologue

It had been too long. Too long since the start, too long from the middle, too long to the end of this wretched plague. Too long since he was an innocent person living a totally innocent life.

He was doing good in school, finally. He had solid -A's, a girlfriend, a best friend, and a loving family. He was able to finally balance the chaos in his life, though the disorder was still there.

That was two years ago. Two years didn't sound like a lot of time, but in the recent events, it was plenty. Two years ago, Daniel James Fenton was a sophomore that had finally gotten what he needed to keep going in life. The love of his life, Samantha Manson, was right beside him, as well as his almost brother, Tucker Foley. The trio was inseparable. Until the plague started.

It seemed normal enough. People got sick, and were taken out of work or school. But then it got weirder. People would "disappear" for long periods of time. No, that wasn't it. They would just _disappear._ No one would hear of them ever again. Doctors started telling everyone that they needed to wear long sleeves and wear masks, even in the summer.

Then the government made an announcement that the plague was world-wide and many people were dying- protection was needed at all costs; only homes were safe. Most people dismissed it like the flu or something. But they were _wrong._ You could get sick anywhere. And sick….wasn't the right word. It was more like getting… infected.

And then Mrs. Manson got it. Sam's mother had gotten the disease. At first Pamela Manson laughed it off and dismissed it as just a cold. It got worse. It _only_ got worse. She became more sickly, and less… human. She was confined to her room, and every mealtime, Sam or her father would bring the woman food.

It was a Sunday when the true horror started. Danny's birthday as well. That didn't matter though. He was at home, getting ready for his party, when Sam called. She sounded scared. Terrified even. He turned into his ghost form, a white haired spirit with glowing green eyes, and took off to his girlfriend's house. When he got inside, the place was a disaster.

There was overturned furniture, and blood on all the walls. A trail of the substance led to Sam's parents' bedroom. That was where her terrified screams were coming from as well. He raced to the room, only to see Sam Manson and her father in a corner. They were crying. When Sam saw him, she only pointed past him to the other side of the room.

He turned, and was disgusted with what he saw. Pamela Manson was only a shell of her former self. Her body was long and spidery, with needle-like claws for fingers. Her eyes were rolled over, and there was only yellow. The former woman was nibbling on something. _An arm_, he had realised. The blood on all the walls were from multiple bodies piled in the corner near the creature. They were maids.

He paled. Danny had only imagined to see this type of creature in movies. A living corpse. Pamela wasn't dead yet, but she was almost there. Ghost Writer had mentioned this once. It was called a vrykola. A zombie.

The thing screeched at him before lunging. He dodged easily enough, but when it rounded on him, he turned intangible. It didn't work. As his mind took a moment to register the fact that the creature could surpass his phasing ability, it opened its maw to try to take a chunk out of him. Instead, it was distracted by a candlestick being thrown at its head. The candlestick stuck out, and blood dripped over him, snapping him out of shock.

He gasped, turning intangible once more, but going through the ground. The monster screeched again, and after not seeing him, stalked towards its former daughter and husband. Sam screamed in fright. Danny knew how this would end. It wasn't dead yet, so he had to do the deed.

He stared at his girlfriend, and the moment she saw his eyes, she understood. Sam steeled herself, looking one last glance at her late mother and nodded. That was all Danny needed. He lifted one hand, and ended the pitiful creature's life in one fell swoop. Its brains splattered against the wall, painting the flower wallpaper red and white.

He took a shaking breath and looked at his love. She was crying, and her father had an expression of gratefulness and hatred on his face. He knew that this would change everything. But it wasn't over. There was a pounding at the bedroom door.

And then Danny remembered. _He hadn't shut the front door!_ He stepped cautiously towards the entrance, right as it flew open. Living corpses flooded the room, dragging their elongated limbs as they saw their prey. They moaned, screeched as they got closer to Danny and Sam and her father.

He told them to run. They did, and he did his best to protect them. When they got to the garage, he had them get in the car and leave. Only Sam looked back as she got farther away. Danny couldn't watch; he had his and Tucker's family to save.

Soon, he was back to human, and racing up his family's front steps with Tucker and his family behind him. They swung open the door, scaring his family in the process. His father had jumped up, to see if he was all-right, since he was covered in blood. He told them to run. That they had to leave.

His parents didn't question him, they knew he wouldn't pull a joke like this, especially with the Foleys behind him. Jazz only gave him a worried look. They packed up their most precious items, as well as a few important things for their ghost research, and piled into the Fenton RV.

When the garage doors opened, that was when they knew why Danny wanted them out. Corpses immediately piled into the garage, and he shoved Jazz and Tucker into the van, shutting the door in the process. They screamed at him, cried for him to get in, but he didn't listen. He only lifted his hand and blasted a path for the RV to escape. He yelled at his astonished parents to get out, but the van didn't move until he gave it a firm shove using his ghost strength.

He turned ghost, blasting more of the creatures so his family could escape. He could her his family sobbing, Tucker yelling at them to turn around, and smiled grimly. Tucker and Sam would meet up, and then it would be all ok. He would be able to find them. Or at least he thought.

That was two years ago. A lot had happened since that day. Amity Park wasn't the only place to get the Vrykolas, the whole world had it. The plague that ended the world. Societies were few and the ones that were around were cold and unrelenting to newcomers. Danny had been alone since that unforgiving day. He couldn't find his family and friends, but he knew they were alive. He talked to them. Not in person, but he talked to them.

Now he was walking alone, protecting all that he came across and saving all that he could, but then there were still casualties. There were always casualties. That didn't matter. He had lost all empathy to anyone who wasn't close. And so he continued down this path, looking towards the black, cloudy horizon for a sun that wouldn't rise.


	2. Meetings

The city was desolate, not a single creature moving around within its walls. Well, not living anyways. Instead, corpses walked the ruined buildings, killing any breathing thing they came across.

_Vrykolas_, Danny thought in disgust as he stood atop an abandoned radio tower. The spidery creatures infected all they feasted on, turning any victim into another mindless flesh eater. The things had spread all over the planet, causing most of the population to drop to less than 2,000, or at least that's what Danny guessed.

The raven haired teen looked to the black sky. He wondered if Sam and Tucker were seeing the same clouds, if they were-

He paused in his thoughts. Did he hear something? Danny held his breath, turning up his ghost hearing to catch whatever sound was being called.

"...-elp!" Echoed through the city, and he was sure he'd heard it this time.

"Someone! Anyone, help!" The voice called again.

Danny, being the hero he was, was going to do just that. "I'm going ghost!" He shouted, throwing his arms up in transformation.

He felt the cool rings flow over his body and opened his newly glowing green eyes. His clothes were replaced with a black hazmat suit and white boots and gloves.

Danny frowned at the crying voice. "I'm coming," he muttered before blasting off into the sky. He trailed the voice, noting the huge amount of vrykolas that had been alerted as well. When he found the owner of the voice, though, his eyes widened.

The person in distress was an African American, and she wore a yellow t-shirt with a black jacket and jeans. That wasn't the most surprising thing though. It was her face. It was... familiar.

He shook his head as he heard her cry out again, backing against a wall as the flesh eaters inched closer. The halfa shot at the vrys, each time hitting them in the head and causing its brains to splatter onto the pavement.

"Aww yeah, headshot," he said to no one in particular as he landed in front of the girl, his back facing her.

The young woman was silent for a moment and he felt shock radiating off of her. "...Phantom?" The girl whispered incredulously.

Danny turned around, grinning nervously. "Hey, Valerie," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

She stared at him, stupefied, the her eyes widened as she pointed at something behind him. "Look out!" She cried.

He spun back around, an ecto beam charged in his right hand. He was too slow though, for the moment he saw the creature, it lunged.

**Me: Well, hello readers! I'm happy to receive your reviews and such! And this is Danny-muse! *pulls Danny in***

**Danny: Why am I here?**

**Me: To make stuff look cool**

**Danny: Well, first of all, Cristal doesn't own me or any characters from DP, or else she would be a cool person-**

**Me: HEY**

**Danny:Eep! And I should get going! *runs away***

**Me: Well, sorry about the first chapter being short, that will hopefully change in the future. Bye, y'all! *chases after Danny-muse***


	3. Wondering

It hurt. A lot. That was all Danny thought as the vrykola bit him on the shoulder. He cried out, kicking the corpse away before blasting it to pieces with an ectobeam.

He staggered away, clutching his arm in a failed attempt to stop the bleeding. It's cold, he noted absently as he felt ectoplasm flow out of the wound.

Valerie rushed to his side, smashing a corpse in the head as it approached. "I thought you hated ghosts, especially me," Danny slurred from the loss of ectoplasm.

The African American girl growled as she smashed away another one. "I hate owing people," she spat. "_Especially __**you**__._"

The halfa grinned, his eyes drooping slightly. He then proceeded to shake himself awake. _This was no time to fall unconscious!_ Perfect timing too, because the moment he was aware of his surroundings he heard a roar, which made him straighten like a rod.

"A ram!" He hissed, looking around in the hoard of vrykolas. Then he spotted it. It was huge, with long arms that dragged along the ground and a stomach with a jagged mouth slicing the belly open.

Valerie looked toward the creature as well. "What do we do?" She growled, backing up next to Danny.

He frowned softly, a determined glint in his eye as he bit his cheek in thought. "Come on," he told her, grabbing her wrist and turning them both intangible. They phased through the wall and immediately turned up in a closet. Danny phased through another wall, this time ending up in a clothing store. The lights were off and the front doors of the building seemed locked, giving off an eerie vibe of the place.

The teen let his intangibility go, and Valerie snatched her hand away, a dangerous glint in her eye. "Don't touch me," she hissed, rubbing her hand to get his cold touch off.

"You're welcome," he answered, rolling his eyes. _Jeez, she could be so ungrateful!_ He then proceeded to scout the store, eventually coming across a first-aid kit behind the counter. How convenient.

Danny took off his jacket, then gloves and unzipped his HAZMAT suit. Valerie gaped at him, her eyes wide and a blush creeping on her face. "What are you _doing_?" She asked incredulously, eyeing his toned skin.

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "Bandaging my bite?" He suggested, then smirked. "What did you think I was doing?"

"N-Nothing!" The girl spluttered, looking away. After a few seconds, she sneaked another look only for her jaw to drop again. Phantom had scars crisscrossing his entire upper body. It was almost like he was used as some demented artist's canvas. "...Did you... get those from your battles?" She didn't even think about the ones she could have inflicted on him.

"Hm?" Danny looked up, then followed her gaze to his torso. "Oh, yeah," he agreed, tying the knot on the new bandage to his shoulder. He stopped and stared at a particular lightning shaped scar that seemed to originate from his heart and wrap around his left arm to his hand. "This one was from when I died," he said aloud, tracing the scar lightly.

Valerie turned her gaze to the scar. "How... did you die? She inquired in curiosity. She had never thought to ask before.

"A lab accident," he replied, then zipped up his suit and slipped on his white jacket. The ectoplasm was no longer on it- the jacket had absorbed the green liquid into its fibers. The rip in his black HAZMAT suit had also mended, the only evidence of it ever being there being a fading green tint of ectoplasm. He pulled on his gloves, then looked up. "You should probably sleep. I'll keep watch," he told her as he got up and stretched.

"Why should I trust you?" Valerie asked, her tone venomous.

Danny gave her a look of annoyance. "What have I ever done to hurt you? Nothing. So put a sock in it and _sleep_," he shot, tossing her a bag of bed comforters and sheets.

The young woman eyed the sheets in silence. True, he never had tried to hurt her, and he even saved her on occasions. But... Phantom was a ghost, and ghosts couldn't be trusted.

...Right?

**Me: Cristal here! How are you guys liking my story so far?**

**Danny: Well, so far I've been bit and I'm hanging with Valerie, who might shoot me in her sleep and-**

**Me: I DIDN'T ASK YOU!**

**Danny: ...**

**Me: Ok, like you all know, I don't own any of the cast to Danny Phantom, etc. etc... And well, GOODBYE!**


	4. Corrupted

Screaming. There was someone screaming. Valerie shot up from her bundle of sheets, holding her crossbow like a bludgeoning tool. The person sounded like they were in real pain.

Cautiously, she untangled herself. She didn't remember anyone else that was with her... Wait. Phantom! She ran to the front of the store, where the cries were coming from. There, she found the white haired teen.

He was thrashing, and bioluminescent tears leaked from his eyes. He was obviously in pain, but from what, she didn't know. Valerie dropped her weapon and inched closer to the boy.

By now, her was curled into a ball, his glowing aura dimming by the second. "Make it stop," he whimpered, holding his head. Valerie paused. _Stop what?_

He screamed again, but this time, green soundwaves came out of his mouth. The young woman cried out as she was thrown against a wall. She covered her ears to block out the wail, which barely did her any good. The noise sounded like death and she was sure that it shattered the glass windows at the front of the building.

The cry went as quickly as it came though, and Valerie heard an audible thump of something falling to the floor. She opened her eyes and gaped at her surroundings. All of the store was in ruins, and in the middle of it laid Phantom.

He was unconscious, and his appearance had changed drastically since she had last looked at him. His pure white glow was now laced with green and his clothes were torn. He no longer had fingers, but long, needle-like claws. And his body? His entire body had grown at least by five feet, with spidery limbs that reminded her of the corpses she had seen outside. His mouth was jagged, with hints of fangs poking out of the corners.

"Ph-Phantom?" She ventured, picking up her crossbow and wielding it like a baton. Valerie inched closer, reaching her hand out carefully to touch his arm.

His eyes shot open, and she gasped again, dropping to the ground and scrambling away in fear. His eyes were his typical neon green, but the pupils had sharpened into cat's eyes and were a golden yellow, and the whites of his eyes were a duller yellow. He turned toward her and she screamed, lifting up her crossbow higher.

The white haired ghost... no... zombie? The white haired zombie cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "What's your problem?" He asked, his voice still layered with echos, but had a slight scratch to it. "And what's with my voice?"

Valerie blinked and lowered her weapon. He was still the same? But... he had gotten bit, and his appearance had changed, but she just hadn't expected him to turn into a zombie in the first place. "U... um," she stuttered, before handing him a broken mirror.

He looked at her in confusion before reaching his hands out to take it from her, but paused as he saw his hands. His jaw dropped, and a look of terror passed over his face. He snatched the mirror from her and examined his new features.

Expressions flew by in seconds, finally ending in disbelief. He laughed nervously. "This is a joke, right?" He asked incredulously. "I can't be... one of them."

Valerie only shook her head. "No, you really look like that," she whispered.

Phantom's eyes widened. "No...," he muttered. He brought his shaking hands to his face, turning them over multiple times. The teen lifted the mirror up again, his eyes wide. His hair seemed to ruffle up more, reminding Valerie of a cat in distress.

"NOOO!" He screeched, tossing the mirror against the wall and causing Valerie to flinch as it shattered. "This can't be! What do I do now?! How can I see my family like this?"

The young woman's eyes widened. "You have a family?" She asked in surprise, causing Phantom to freeze. She had never thought that a ghost could have relatives.

Phantom's shoulders drooped. "I... yes, I do, but..." He trailed off as he stared at the floor, his hair covering his eyes. "It doesn't matter."

She looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? They're your family!" She cried. She then paused. Why was she trying to help him? He was just a ghost. Well, a zombie ghost.

"My parents didn't like me as a ghost, would they like me now?" He muttered. "Heck, even you don't like me," he added, turning away from the huntress.

Valerie felt a pang of guilt. There he was, trying to get his family to love him, but they wouldn't. Of course not, he was a ghost, for crying out loud! And here she was, trying to hunt him down and hurt him just because of one mistake, not like she wanted to admit that. All she had wanted was someone to vent her anger out on.

"Um... Phantom," the young woman started, setting an awkward hand on his arm. "Do you know why I haven't hurt you since you found me?"

"Because you don't have your ghost weapons and you have a strange sense of justice?" He suggested, turning to face her with a spark of amusement and curiosity in his eyes.

"No!" She growled, a tick forming under her jaw. "Will you shut up so I can say it? It's kinda... eh... hard to admit."

Phantom cocked an eyebrow. "Ok...?"

"It's cause you're the only kind face I've seen since Amity," she stated with clenched teeth. "... I trust you. And I'm sure your family would still care for you if you told them who you are." Her eyes then softened and she punched him in the arm.

He yelped and jumped back, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?" He cried incredulously.

She smirked at him, then bent over to pick up her crossbow. "For showing weakness in front of the enemy," she replied. "By the way, this is a ghost weapon, I just ran out of ammo," she added, lifting her weapon for him to see.

He backed away in mock nervousness and was about to retort something when a screech in the background made him wheel around to look at the shattered front windows. There was a growing crowd of vrykolas trying to pile through the broken entryway. "Time to go," he growled, lifting up his recently sharpened fingers.

Valerie hooked her crossbow to her belt and lifted up a broken coat rack. "Shall we?" She asked, the smirk still plastered on her face.

"With pleasure, gorgeous," he answered, a fanged and crooked grin plastered on his face.

The huntress snorted and ran forward to destroy the invading corpses. He leaped in next to her, going toe to toe with the vrys. Yeah, he could make it to his family and friends with Valerie's help.

**Me: HELLO AGAIN!** **Thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews! And like always, Danny, will you please?**

**Danny: Cristal doesn't own any of the DP characters, that would be Butch.**

**Me: Ok, the next few chapters will be a little slower coming in since I don't have as much free time as I had over the last few days, but I will still be updating.**

**Danny: Oh, and we have some art up too on tumblr! It's on thehellscythecat .tumblr .com!**

**Me: Bye guys!**


	5. Found

Two years. Two _god-damn_ years. Vladimir Masters was not at all happy that he had lost track of the _entire_ family of Fentons. How was that even possible? They were even travelling with others! And Daniel? He didn't know where that meddlesome teen was either, and this frustrated Vlad more than he would like to admit.

That boy was supposed to be _his_ son, _his_ apprentice, but the child had gone missing without a trace. And he did everything he could to find the teen, but alas, nothing had shown up. Then a weakling of an ectopuss had the audacity to show up in his office. But the thing just... wouldn't dissolve into a goop of ectoplasm, no matter how hard he tried to destroy it. And it bit him.

This hadn't had seemed like a problem, but later that night, he had gone through immense pain. It just wouldn't stop and he was sure he had died twice over. When it ended though, he looked just like the creatures that had ruined his almost perfect world. He was overly tall and had long limbs. But that was just his ghost form. In human, he was tall, but not overly so, and his nails could sharpen by instinct. His eyes had a yellow, cat-like pupil, so now he only wore sunglasses. That was it though. Or so he had thought.

Now, two years later, he had the strangest craving to feed on human flesh, and sometimes he would black out. He went to visit the Ghost Zone, which seemed to have problems with the zombie-like creatures that infested the human world. Ghosts were much worse though, since they could only die once or disappear. This plague prevented that, so the infected spirits were cursed to roam the Zone and find more prey than fade away as they once could.

Vlad couldn't find any help from anyone, and all ghosts opted to stay away from him. Then he heard of the Ghost Writer. This man was said to have almost every book known to time. He immediately sought the spirit out, and when he found him, begged for help. The Writer complied, giving him a paper with typed information. Vlad had left after that.

He still reread the paper, cursing that there was no way out. It had definitions for the creatures that infested the planet and Ghost Zone. There was the general term-a vrykola: a walking corpse that infected all it bit and had elongated limbs with needle-like claws. Then there was the different kinds of vrykolas. There were the cursed, which were the ghosts that were infected by the virus. Scalers were the corrupted that had a dead mind, but a living body, and they were more agile. There were rams, which were overweight corpses that had immense strength. Dralls were animals that had gotten the plague. Stiffs were the most common, which were shambling human corpses with long limbs. And then the Phantasms.

Phantasms were halfas that came into contact with the corrupted. They came in three stages. The first was a Spectroj, which was a halfa that was infected, but they still had a sense of being and kept all of their thoughts and memories. The third stage was the Wraith, which was a halfa that acted exactly like the Cursed. It was the second stage that had terrified Vlad the most. A Satana. They were halfas that shifted from a Spectroj to a Wraith, they were unpredictable and violent, even when they had a sense of being. Before finally turning into a Wraith, they would have gaps in their memories from when they lost control. Which was the stage Vladimir Masters was on. He had to find a cure and-

A beeping sound interrupted him from his musings. It was from one of the beetle sensors that he had created to lock onto Daniel's ecto signature. He turned on the video feed and was pleased with what he saw: the halfa teen had been found and had gotten infected just like him. This meant that they boy would end up like him sooner or later. This also meant that Vlad had someone to test for cures on other than himself. He grinned. Daniel would become his son once more, and he would finally get a cure for this curse that had turned his world upside-down.

***DP*DP***

"How much farther?" Valerie groaned as she trudged behind Phantom.

He stopped, causing her to run into his extremely tall legs. "Would you like me to go slower?" He asked. "Cause I see San Francisco as being an hour away from now," he added with an annoyed frown on his face.

"An _hour_?" She cried incredulously. They didn't need to take that long. Phantom could fly after all. "Why don't you just carry me? Or use telekinesis or something?"

He whirled around and bent down to the huntress' level. "Because that would take more energy than I have," he growled. "Stop being so whiny." The white haired phantasm then stood back up, and went back to walking down the dusty path.

Valerie groaned once more and begrudgingly went back to follow Phantom across the deserted Californian road. The road itself was boring beyond belief; there even wasn't any vrykolas to shoot! It was overly dusty so that when you inhaled you got a lungfull of dirt, and the occasional tumbleweed would trip you when you walked. "So, why are we going to SF anyway?" She questioned, trying to make small talk to fight off boredom.

"...I got a message from some old friends," he replied, thinking about the message he had gotten.

_Danny was sitting on a roof of one of the city buildings when a silver object hit him with full force on the back of his head. When he picked it up, he was surprised to see a silver boomerang with a green light on it. There was a note tied to it by a aqua colored headband. He opened it with shaking hands and started reading:_

**_Hey, Ghost-boy! It's yours truly! Psyco and I have been sending radio signals with Chaos for a while now. It seems like she'll be heading with her dad to meet with us in San Francisco, and maybe you can get here too! The vry's are getting closer to camp everyday, so it's a good thing we're going too. Psyco says that wherever Chaos goes, you will too, and I believe her! We have Cujo with us, so you can just use his e-sig to send back the boomerang. See you soon, bro! -Techno_**

_Ecstatic wasn't enough to relay the ghost-teen's feelings when he got the letter. He scribbled a reply that he was going to be there with a friend and punched in a few new numbers into the boomerang. He then tossed the object and jumped off the roof to land in front of Valerie, who leaped back in surprise. "Pack your bags," he had told her. "We're going to San Francisco."_

Danny looked up from staring at the ground and grinned. "There it is," he announced, pointing to a string of lights in the distance. Valerie only laughed tiredly and punched him in the arm, then continued walking. He then picked her up by the waist and ran forward, causing her to yelp in surprise. "We're almost there," he told her before flying off the ground and zooming towards the buildings.

"So, why are you carrying me now?" She cried over the wind, grateful that she didn't have to walk anymore.

"'Cause we're almost there," he repeated before landing on a skyscraper and setting her down. "Now we are there," he added, grinning.

Valerie smiled back as she adjusted her crossbow and bags. She then paused as she heard something. "Uh... did you hear that?" She asked, looking out over the city.

Phantom gazed over the other buildings, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He too heard a cry, and his eyes widened as he realised who it was. He grabbed her around the waist and shot up into the sky, trailing not just one cry, but two cries that were in unison.

When they landed, the huntress gasped as she saw the two people. It didn't matter though, because they were about to be bitten until Phantom shot away the nearest vrykolas. He landed in front of the duo and set her down, getting into a protective stance in front of the three humans.

Valerie looked at the two other teens that the white haired phantasm had saved. One was a buff blond boy about the age of sixteen, who was wearing a red letterman jacket and blue jeans. The other was a hispanic girl wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, who was squealing in excitement over Phantom. "Dash? Paulina?" The huntress inquired incredulously at the turn of events.

"Oh-my-gosh, Valerie!" The mexican girl exclaimed as she grabbed the african american girl's hand. "What are you doing here? And is that my ghost boy behind you?" She added, flashing a sweet, yet feral, grin.

The caucasian blond stepped up next to Danny, looking up at him in admiration. "Woah, man! Did you get taller?" He asked obliviously.

The ghost teen groaned and slouched slightly. "Yeah, well, we should get out of here before more come," he said in exasperation, giving Valerie a pleading look.

"Anything for you ghost boy~!" Paulina squealed, clinging onto his hand.

Phantom shot the huntress another look and she cleared her throat, gaining the others' attention. "Ghost-kid is right," she stated, pulling a protesting Paulina off of his arm. "Let's get out of here."

**Me: I am back! And as always, I don't own DP, that would be Butch!**

**Danny: Well, if you did, I would be screwed! I mean, look at me! In this story I AM A MONSTER!**

**Me: Stop complaining, you look cool!**

**Danny: ...**

**Me: Well, anyway, R&R and I'll se you next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
